Luka Millfy
"GokaiYellow!" Luka Millfy is GokaiYellow. Personality A tomboy and the ship's lookout who dislikes needing to have a reason to act. Excels in RECON and exploration, and has a strong tenacity for treasure hunting, earning her respect from her peers. However, her need to get the treasure often makes her forget the mission is in front of her, be that when it comes to the enemies, or her friends. Having grown up in a poor family, Luka appreciates the value of money to the point of greed. Despite this greed though, her crew views her as a good person, especially Ahim. She frequently trains her eyes (by spotting shooting stars before she goes to sleep) to help her reaction time in combat and to spot treasures. Originally a poor, homeless girl, she appreciates the value of money and tries to finds ways to get money which borderlines on being greedy. She also has a collection of expensive jewelry which the others will sometimes use to exchange for local currency, much to her dismay. Biography Luka grown up in a poor family. She later became wanted by Zangyack for stealing energy crystals from their warehouses. She later encountered Captain Marvelous and Joe Gibken, along their robot Navi, she joined them in the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, she became GokaiYellow. The trio would later welcome Don Dogoier and Ahim de Famille into their team. She eventually arrives on Earth and helps Marvelous and the rest of his crew find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. During this time, she battles the Zangyack as Gokai Yellow and uses the power of previous Yellow Rangers whenever the situation demands it. She eventually meets with Marvelous's old shipmate, Basco, and learns of the history of the Akaki Pirates. When Marvelous is called out to meet Basco, Luka and the rest of the crew arrive to aid Marvelous in battle. Despite beating 5 rangers summoned by Basco, her, as well as the rest of the crew with the exception of Marvelous, are captured by Basco. Eventually, Basco makes an offer to trade everything Marvelous has (the Gokai Galleon, the Rangers, and Navi) for his friends. She is rescued instead and battles alongside her crew against Basco's Puppet Rangers to which they defeat all of them and obtain the Ranger Keys. GokaiYellow In battle she duel-wields the GokaiSabres. A typical move is to attack while uncrossing the swords. In episode 1 she attached the hilts of the GokaiSabres to the wires of the Sabres' grappling hooks, allowing her long-range attacks by deftly maniuplating and weaving the wires in intricate patterns. Arsenal *'Mobirates' *'GokaiBuckle' *'GokaiSabre' *'GokaiGun' *'Ranger Keys' Mecha *'GokaiTrailer' Transformations As a Gokaiger, GokaiYellow has access to the powers of any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for yellow, she has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. She's also been known to take on powers of past male rangers, with the suit becoming a female version of its previous design. Yellow Rangers *KiRanger (female version) (Episode 1, The Flying Ghost Ship) **Goranger Hurricane *DenjiYellow (female version) (Episode 8) **Denji Punch *Vul Panther (female version) (Episode 6, 7) *GoggleYellow (female version) (Episode 8) **Ribbon Spark *DynaYellow (female version) (Episode 11, 199 Heroes Movie) **Super Dynamite *Yellow Mask (Episode 12) *Yellow Turbo (female version) (Episode 9, 14) **Combination Attack *FiveYellow (199 Heroes Movie, Episode 23) *Yellow Owl (female version) (Episode 9) **Bird Blaster *TigerRanger (female version) (Episode 11, 14) **Saber Daggers *KirinRanger (female version) (Episode 5, 22) **Qi-Power Bomber **Dairinken *OhYellow (Episode 22) **Chōriki Dynamite Attack *Yellow Racer (Episode 6, 14) *MegaYellow (Episode 12) **Mega Sling *GingaYellow (female version) (Episode 11, 13, 20) **Starbeast Sword **Mechanical Blade Kiba - Kiba Knives *GoYellow (female version) (Episode 6, 23) **Go Blaster *GaoYellow (female version) (Episode 7, 8, 9) **Evil-Crushing Hyakujuuken *HurricaneYellow (female version) (Episode 2) **Keitaininto Hayatemaru *AbareYellow (Episode 12) **Ptera Daggers *DekaYellow (Episode 1, 4, 5, The Flying Ghost Ship) **D-Shot **D-Stick *MagiYellow (female version) (Episode 1, 3, 23) **MagiPhone **MagiStick - Bowgun *BoukenYellow (Episode 6, 10, 21) **Bucket Scoopers **Scope Shot *GekiYellow (Episode 4, 7) **GekiTonfa Long Baton *Go-On Yellow (Episode 5, 19, 199 Heroes Movie) **Self-Changing Mantan Gun **Racing Bullet *ShinkenYellow (Episode 1, 12, 18) **Secret Katana Shinkenmaru *GoseiYellow (Episode 22) **Tensouder **Gosei Cards - Rockrush Other Colors *Big One (female version) (Episode 10) **Big Baton **Big Bomber *Battle Cossack (female version) (The Flying Ghost Ship) **Command Bat **Penta Force *NinjaBlack (female version) (Episode 3) **Secret Sword Kakuremaru *MegaSilver (female version) (Episode 17, 18) **Silver Blazer *GaoWhite (Episode 3) *DekaRed (female version) (Stageshow) *MagiRed (female version) (Episode 2) **MagiStick *GekiRed (female version) (Goseiger vs. Shinkenger) Trivia *Her bounty is initially 300,000 but this is eventually raised to 750,000. This is then raised even further to 1,500,000. *Most of her counterparts (KiRanger, Big One, Battle Cossack, DenjiYellow, VulPanther, GoggleYellow, DynaYellow, Yellow Lion, Yellow Turbo, Yellow Owl, TigerRanger, KirinRanger, NinjaYellow, GingaYellow, GoYellow, TimeYellow, GaoYellow, HurricaneYellow, and MagiYellow) were originally male. This means that Luka has the most opposite gender counterparts out of all the Gokaigers. *Though Luka is a tomboyish "action girl," 9 of her female counterparts (Change Mermaid, Yellow Flash, MegaYellow, AbareYellow, DekaYellow, BoukenYellow, GekiYellow, Go-OnYellow, and ShinkenYellow) were more feminine in nature. *3 of Luka's counterparts (Big One, Battle Cossack, and Change Mermaid) are not Yellow Rangers. Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Power Category:Heroine